


I want you to stay

by Caskettmyheart



Series: Juliantina rewrites [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: Their Reunion went a little different in my head.This is a rewrite of the scene, to a level I thought still realistic with all that happened, and not ignoring anything previous in the show. But without the interuption of Chivis, where would the girls have taken their moment?





	I want you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Juliantina fic, and I'm a little rusty on the writing. Also I'm literally uploading this a minute after writing it, live from a 3 hour long class, so like, I hope it's decent.

The moment Chivis said it was Juliana calling – who else would it be at that hour of night anyways – she felt a rush of emotions. Relief that she was okay and calling her (again), happiness that she would even call, sadness because of what she’d suffered through and what the consequences that been, anger because of what even happened before all that and how dare she- but also just exhaustion. She didn’t want to- she couldn’t deal with this right now. So in the end she just turned her head and tried to sleep. Eventually her tears dried on her cheeks and her sobs calmed as the sleeping pills took away the stress and thoughts of the mess of everything in her life.

 

She was scared out of her sleep by a noise and for a moment she could swear the black clad girl in her room was Juliana. It wasn’t until she blinked and heard her speak that she realized Juliana was actually there. It had been so long since she’d seen her, touched her, held her. But she wasn’t sure if she was still allowed…

But then Juliana reached over and she took the chance, she pulled her close and locked her in a crushing embrace. Everything that happened to her love came back to her in an instant and eyes started tearing up again. She pulled her even closer, never wanting to let her go again. Because if she let her go, she’d have to face the reality. She just wanted to hold her close, safe, in her arms in her room where everything was okay.

But Juli released the pressure and she let her go.

“Are you okay?” she asked, not knowing if it was enough but also not believing there was anything more to ask after something like this, really.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Lucho,” Juli said. Truthfully she didn’t want to hear anything about him. She just wanted to forget what happened. She didn’t want to feel the guilt she felt.

As she recounted how he’d helped her track Juliana down, she could feel her throat closing up with tears. She’d honestly just wanted her safe. She hadn’t even thought something like this could happen. The police was supposed to be there before them. She- She just wanted to see Juliana be saved.

But as she was there before her, looking so beautiful, so safe and whole… Valentina couldn’t even look at her for too long without starting to tear up. Seeing Juliana feel her pain was just too much. Juliana wasn’t supposed to be concerned for her, Juli been the one going through this whole ordeal, not her. But then Juli’s hands were running through her hair and she realized how much she’d missed that feeling and how much she just wanted to be close to her and be comforted by her. She’d had enough of feeling stressed, all she wanted was to feel what Juli made her feel. Safe.

So she reached out, pulling Juliana up off the chair and close to her. Valentina reached her arms around her waist and rested her head against her stomach. Hearing the steady breathing drown out her sobs was comforting. The hands running through her hair even more so. This was all she needed.

“Do you want me to stay?” Juliana asked her quietly. She could sense the insecurity in her voice, but she didn’t understand it.

Valentina lifted her head, looking up at Juliana with wide eyes. “Yes!” She cleared her throat and stood up in from of Juli, taking the other girl’s hands in hers and squeezing them a little. “Yes, please. Stay. I don’t- I need to know you’re safe. I can’t- I don’t want anything more happening. I just want everyone I love to be safe.”

The soft, yet surprised look on Juliana’s face gave away just how meaningful her words were. And she meant every little bit of it. Even if they still had stuff to talk about. Even if there was still part of her that was upset, and didn’t understand what had gone on with Juliana before she got taken. But honestly, that all could wait. All she wanted now was Juliana. And if she had her here, they could work through anything. They made a pact after all. Together, whatever happened.

For a moment, everything was silent. And then Juliana let a soft smile creep onto her face.  “Okay.”

Valentina looked at her, studying those beautiful eyes she’d dreamed of, “Really?”

“Yes, come,” she said, and pulled Valentina by her hands to turn around and lay down on the bed. Juli pulled her jacket off and leaned against the headboard, before opening her arms to the waiting girl standing beside the bed.

Valentina sank into Juli’s arms, adoring the feeling of having those secure arms around her, her head fitting right in the crook of Juli’s neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in Juli’s scent, something she’d missed for so long. She felt Juli press a kiss to her head and it sent memories of before all this shit happened back to her. Even then, it was hard. But they’d gotten through it. And they would get through it, again and again and again. Even if that meant getting hurt along the way. To her, Juliana was worth all that and more. And here, lying in her arms, she realized nothing could ever stop her from loving Juliana Valdés.

**Author's Note:**

> -x-x-x-
> 
> Let me know what you think, in the comments or on my tumblr: @caskettmyheart


End file.
